chapters_interactive_storiesfandomcom-20200215-history
No Flowers Required
No Flowers Required 'is a sexy romance book released on November 7, 2019. Summary ''Your life is a complete wreck. With only six months to save your failing flower shop, you sell your dream house and move to an apartment to try and save money. Unfortunately, this new apartment is a little bit... leaky. Lucky for you, that hot mysterious handyman you just met can fix anything. '' ''From broken sinks to broken hearts to broken futures, Dillon James has all the right tools under his belt, and you can't help but wonder if this handyman might secretly be a Prince Charming in disguise. Chapters '''Chapter 1: Hello, Mr. Handyman Your life is a complete wreck. With only six months to save your failing flower shop, you sell your dream house and move to an apartment to try and save money. Unfortunately, this new apartment is a little bit... leaky. Lucky for you, that hot mysterious handyman you just met can fix anything. From broken sinks to broken hearts to broken futures, Dillon James has all the right tools under his belt, and you can't help but wonder if this handyman might secretly be a Prince Charming in disguise. Chapter 2: Who Are You? After getting to know this mysterious handyman a bit more, you're rocked with some news that leaves you absolutely furious. Chapter 3: A Whole New Perspective On the rooftop of your new apartment, you see the world with a new perspective with the last person you expected. Chapter 4: A Little Bit of a Surprise Little surprises are peppered throughout your day that leaves you dizzy and breathless. Chapter 5: Sensual Comforts Working hard all the time is never a good thing, especially for a girl as stressed as you. Good thing Dillon knows just the right things to do to get you nice and comfortable. Chapter 6: Two Weeks Cory has just upped the stakes and given you just two weeks to save your store. What will you do? Is that even possible? Chapter 7: Showdown The owner of Tasty Froot has walked into your store. Will you stand up to her or let her walk all over you? Chapter 8: Moments It's these little moments that leave you breathless and wanting for more. Chapter 9: Break-in Someone has broken into your shop! Who is it, and what will you do? Chapter 10: Extravagance You're swept away in a night of extravagance with Dillon, but will it all come crashing down with one little question? Chapter 11: The Distance Between Us Will your relationship with Dillon survive spending time apart from each other? Chapter 12: One Step Closer Your relationship with Dillon takes one step closer to each other. Are you ready to take things to the next level? Chapter 13: Time's Up Cory's news shatters your world and the dream that you have worked so hard to build. Dillon is there to comfort you. Will you let him? Chapter 14: Liar Liar Shocker, Nellie's right. Dillon IS a secret billionaire AND Cory's brother. And you thought that things like this only happened in those romance novels that you read on your phone, right? Wrong. Now you're left with a broken heart, but will you give this liar one last chance? Chapter 15: Finale The Helping Hands Benefit Gala is going on in full swing. Will love conquer all? Or will you be left forever alone? Author The original author of the story is Cari Quinn. Her welcoming message for readers of the book is: USA Today bestselling author Cari Quinn grew up wanting to be a singer more than anything else. When she realized she probably wouldn't be hired as the opening act for the Foo Fighters, she stopped singing and started writing. Now she happily writes about rock stars, MMA fighters, suited heroes, bodyguards, and everything in between. And she blasts her music as loud as the neighbors can stand, because hey, she'll always be a rock star in her own head. Category:Books Category:Sexy Romance Category:Cari Quinn